


Zoning Out

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Zoning Out

Clint and Natasha were sparring. 

And Clint was winning. 

He could tell Natasha was distracted. 

Clint pinned Natasha down.

As Clint pinned her down, Natasha's mind flashed to her dream. 

Clint looked quite enticing covered in a sheen of sweat.

She made up her mind.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled down to kiss him.

Clint was shocked but he kissed back.

Eventually they pulle back for air.

"That was nice." said Natasha 

Clint smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
